onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabral D. Eric
1,142,000,000}} "Great Spearman" Cabral D. Eric is one of the cousins of the Cabral Family and serve as one of the Vice Admiral of the Terminator Pirates and also serves as Master Strategist of Planning. Appearance Eric is a rather tall, fair-skinned man with short black hair and sunglasses over his eyes and the most notable aspect is that he wears a his golden wootz armor with a mouth guard with fur-lined rim around it and the secondary Terminator Pirates symbol on the armor. His armor consist of chest plates, shoulder guards, elbow guards, and a spike cape with fur lines for his main offense or defense against his enemies. He also wears a black sweater under his armor and wears a pair of fur-lined gauntlet like gloves, a belt with a "E" on it, gray pants with three straps that hold some bombs and also wear a pair of spiked knee pads with a pair built-in spiked lower leg armor and also wears a pair of fur-lined boots with two buckles each. Abilities and Powers As one of the Vice Admiral of the Terminator Pirates, he has high authority over lower ranking members and as High Official of Terminator Grandline, he has high position over the citizens of the Grandline. He has bounty of 1,142,000,000, the World Government consider him extremely dangerous. Physical Abilities Eric showed that has superhuman strength and speed able to cause damaged to the his opponents, and he also shows that he is able to take hits even if he is not wear his armor. He also showed that that he high agilities able to dodge any opponent's attack, and he also he can go into combat and fight with ease even if his armor his heavy. Rokushiki He has a mastery of Soru, Geppo, Tekkai, and Rankyaku, and he use this to his advantages with the combination of his armor and his weapons and he would use this to create powerful attacks and also use this for his offense and defense. Master Strategist Eric serves as Master Strategist of Planning and he is a skillful at planning and strategizing for any secret attacks or a infiltrates any part of the Marine Bases, and he also send some special secret squads to any of his infiltrations. He spends his time in his private office creating plans and using maps to focus who might be there and also strategized on what ways they need to take to infiltrate any part of the Marine Bases and Impel Down. Weapons Eric wears a wootz steel armor and he also holds a lot of weapons and use this to his advantages for the his powerful attacks and with his combination of Rokushiki he creates powerful techniques. Techniques *'Wootz Steel Armor': Eric's invincible armor that even though that it could break he creates his armor with a mixture of metal, gold, and copper to platinum, create the first armor that is very invincible that it cannot be scratched nor beaten, but unless if some very powerful force it would be able to crack it open. Not only his armor but also his shoulder plates, lower led armor, and elbow guards. **'Iron Mass: Wootz Steel Armor Defense': Eric first puff up his chest then starts harden up his body along Busoshoku Haki and then when his opponent tries to hit him their weapons or their body they will end up breaking. **'Iron Mass: Armor Body Slam': Eric first use Moon Walk to get into the air and then he begins to harden his body along with Busoskoku Haki and then falls down in a high speed and then once hits the ground along with his opponents and create a huge crater. *'Four Ring Shredder': Eric has four rings on his right hand with four sharp claws and use them for stabbing and punching impacts.